Future
The Future is any time after the Present. The Future in the Primeverse has been changed and altered an uncertain number of times by interference in the Past and Present via the Anomalies. In Primeval Episode 1.6 A family of Future Predators (a mother, a father and five young) travelled through an Anomaly into the Permian from their own time period in the Future, and then through another Anomaly into the present day. The father was shot and killed by Nick Cutter, the mother was killed by a Gorgonopsid in a fight, three of the young were eaten by the Gorgonopsid, and the remaining two survived and lived in the Permian. Helen Cutter speculated that in the Future, species descended from bats and rats (such as the Future Predator) are the dominant species, and that Humanity is likely extinct; possibly having become the food source of more successful species such as the Future Predator. ''Shadow of the Jaguar A Future Bird travelled through an Anomaly from the Future into the Pliocene epoch, and then through another Anomaly to the present day before returning to the Pliocene. Cutter speculated that in the Past, the Incans would base their god, Pacha Kamaq, on the Bird. Episode 2.4 In the Mer and Future Sharks' time period in the Future, the Mer live in groups on rocky shorelines, and Future Sharks (presumably) in the sea. In this time, the climate at these shorelines appears to be sunny and warm, though thunderheads are visible at sea. The landscape inland from these shorelines also appears desert-like. Nick Cutter speculated that in the Future, the Mer could possibly be descended from Humanity. A Future Shark and several Mer Creatures came through an Anomaly into the present day Isle of Dogs from one of these Future shorelines, before the Anomaly closed. )]]When the Anomaly reopened, Abby Maitland and a MerQueen went through onto the shoreline in the Future, followed by Connor Temple, Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter. Cutter and Connor were able to save Abby from falling from a cliff or being captured by the MerQueen, and Cutter and Stephen then gunned the MerQueen down and returned through the Anomaly to the Present. Episode 2.6/2.7 Neural Clamp technology and numerous Future Predators were acquired by Helen Cutter from the Future and used by Oliver Leek as part of the latter's creature army. When Nick asked Helen about the Future, she stated that she "discovered a lot of things." The Predators were all presumably killed when Nick, Helen and Stephen locked them and Leek's other creatures in the Creature Prison's cage room, where the trapped creatures destroyed each other. Episode 3.1 Helen Cutter and her Cleaner Clones, as well as a squad of Christine Johnson's soldiers led by Ross, travelled through the Anomalies into an unknown desolate city in the Future. Ross and his men found the Artifact in an old building, but Ross was forced to retreat and return to the Present without it when his men were attacked and killed in an old building by a pack of Future Predators. Helen then retrieved the Artifact and she and a Cleaner Clone fled with it through an Anomaly. In this time period in the Future, Humanity appears to be extinct, having apparently been wiped out by the Future Predators; leaving only desolate and decaying human cities, which are inhabited by Predators and Megopterans and located on spires of rock. The atmosphere is apparently also rich in selenium in this time period, as a Megopteran and the Artifact were both covered in it. The state of the cities and buildings would suggest that this time period is a few centuries in the Future, and (as noted by Hilary Becker) the modern appearance of the buildings and vehicles would suggest that the disaster which wiped Humanity out occurred in the near Future. Episode 3.2 )]]In the mid-1990s, an Anomaly to the Future opened inside a house, and a Camouflage Beast came through. Patrick Quinn escaped through the Anomaly from the Camo Beast into the creature's time period, and the Anomaly then closed. Marooned in the Present, the Camo Beast inhabited and 'haunted' the house, until the Anomaly reopened fourteen years later. The Camouflage Beast first returned through the Anomaly, then went back through into the Present before Danny Quinn shot it over and over until it fell back through the Anomaly. It is unknown whether or not the Camo Beast survived the gunshots. Episode 3.3 Helen set about trying to negate the Future in which Humanity created the Future Predators, by killing Nick Cutter and detonating a bomb in the Anomaly Research Centre; claiming that in that Future, the ARC would eventually create the Future Predators in an act sanctioned by Nick, and that the Predators would escape, apparently hunt Humanity to extinction, and cause the destruction of almost all of Earth's beauty. Although both objectives were a success, the Future did not change. Episode 3.4 Using an Anomaly to the Future located in her headquarters, Christine Johnson had Future Predators taken and experimented on to try and learn more about the Predators and to discover how to control them. Episode 3.5 In the Future Fungus' time period in the Future, the Fungus lives and thrives in warm, rainforest-like woodland. An Anomaly opened in this rainforest in the Future, connecting to Sir Richard Bentley's apartment in the Present. Lloyd went through the Anomaly into the rainforest, and was infected by Future Fungus spores. Lloyd then tried to return through the Anomaly, but it closed on him; leaving Lloyd marooned in the Future, where he presumably turned into a Fungus Creature. The Future Fungus in the Present was all eventually killed by freezing. Episode 3.8 in the Future. (Episode 3.5)]]An Anomaly to a desolate city in the Future (the same one Ross' men and Helen Cutter visited) opened in a hangar at a Race Circuit and two Megopterans came through. Jack Maitland accidentally drove in a sportscar through the Anomaly and into the city in the Future, where he became trapped in an old underground bunker. The ARC team went through the Anomaly into the Future City after Jack, where they were attacked by Future Predators numerous times before finding Jack in the bunker and rescuing him. Becker separated from the group to lure arriving Future Predators away, and Danny then blew up the bunker to kill a Megopteran nest in there and he and he and the rest of the group took shelter in an old bus as more Predators arrived and besieged it. While the Predators and several surviving Megopterans from the bunker were distracted fighting, the team made a run back to the Anomaly with Jack, meeting back up with Becker along the way. After the Anomaly was unlocked, the team escaped through from the Megopterans and Future Predators back to the Present, and then locked the Anomaly behind them. Meanwhile, Captain Joseph Wilder travelled into the city in the Future through the Anomaly in Christine Johnson's HQ, captured Helen Cutter (then disguised as Eve) and returned with her through Johnson's Anomaly to the Present. Episode 3.9 With killing Cutter having failed to change the Future, Helen blamed Christine Johnson for the Future Predators' creation in the near Future which would wipe out Humanity, and so decided to kill Johnson to try and stop the Predators' Future creation. After capturing Christine Johnson, Helen Cutter took Johnson with her through the Anomaly in Johnson's HQ and into the Future. When Johnson was attacked by a Future Predator, she tried to escape back through the Anomaly; but the Predator apparently killed Johnson, and Johnson's Anomaly closed seconds later. Episode 3.10 When Johnson's death did not change the Future either, Helen decided that the only way to stop the Future Predators from being created was by stopping Humanity from evolving so that it would not exist to create the Predators in the first place. )]] Danny, Connor and Abby returned to the Future through the Race Circuit Anomaly, and at the same time Johnson's Anomaly reopened. The trio accidentally lured three Megopterans through Johnson's Anomaly and into the latter's HQ in the Present to save themselves, before entering the Future Anomaly Research Centre, followed by a Future Predator. One of the Megopterans in Johnson's HQ in the Present was trapped, and the other two were killed by electrocution. In the Future ARC, Helen captured Danny, Connor and Abby before opening, escaping through and then closing an Anomaly to the Cretaceous period, and leaving the trio in the Future to die. Connor reopened the Anomaly and the trio escaped through from a pack of Future Predators. Connor then closed the Anomaly behind them to stop the Predators from following them through. Between Series 3 and Series 4 Prequel Webisodes After Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland did not return to the Present, the ARC launched four rescue missions into the Future in search of them. On the last mission, Sarah Page was killed in the Future by a Future Predator. Episode 4.7 After escaping through the 1990s Anomaly into the Future, Patrick Quinn spent years alone in the home of the Camouflage Beasts, and had to kill many of them to survive. Eventually, Patrick apparently escaped from the Camo Beasts' time period through another Anomaly. Matt and Gideon Anderson were among the Human survivors who were sent back through the Anomalies from the Future to try and change it. In the Future that Matt and Gideon came from, New Dawn - a project to use Convergence to create a massive, man-made Anomaly to harness energy from - went awry in 2011, and caused catastrophic atmospheric changes that left the surface of the Earth sterile and unable to support life anymore. In the aftermath of New Dawn, the planet's surface is a barren, inhospitable wasteland inhabited by Mutated Future Predators and ravaged by toxic storms. in the Future aftermath of New Dawn. (Episode 5.1)]] According to Matt, everything in his time period is "either dead or dying," and the remaining Humans are nomads moving between underground shelters due to the hostile conditions on the Earth's surface. Some other surviving species besides Humanity and the Future Predators live in this era, including Giant Burrowing Insects and Future Beetles. Episode 5.1 At some point pre-2011, an Anomaly to the Future opened and a colony of approximately fifty Giant Burrowing Insects came through. One died of gunshot wounds to the face, and the rest were killed by a gas explosion. After the ARC dealt with the incursion, Matt showed Abby videos and pictures of the aftermath of New Dawn in the near Future, in which cities and landmarks around the world were damaged and destroyed by New Dawn's effects on the planet. Episode 5.3 Using the New Dawn Prototype, Connor Temple and April Leonard successfully created the First Man-made Anomaly; a small, artificial Anomaly to the Future. Episode 5.4 A swarm of Future Beetles came through the First Man-made Anomaly from the Future and invaded the ARC. The Queen of the swarm was shot and killed by Hilary Becker with an EMD, and the other Beetles were killed when Connor recalibrated the Anomaly to release a gamma ray into the ARC and close. Episode 5.5 During Convergence, Philip Burton used the New Dawn Machine to create the New Dawn Anomaly, and Connor then fell through the Anomaly into the Future. Episode 5.6 )]]Matt and Abby went into the Future through the New Dawn Anomaly after Connor, and took shelter with him in a bunker from the toxic storms. After the storms passed, the trio returned to the surface and made a run for the New Dawn Anomaly. They were pursued by several Mutated Future Predators, but managed to escape back through the Anomaly into the Present. At the same time, the New Dawn Anomaly began to wreak havoc on Earth's atmosphere and weather patterns. Meanwhile, the First Man-made Anomaly reopened and two Future Predators came through from the Future. Both Predators were incapacitated and contained by the ARC. Before the New Dawn Anomaly's effects on Earth's atmosphere could ravage and sterilise the surface of the planet as it did in Matt's timeline, Matt closed the Anomaly by merging it with the First Man-made Anomaly; it is presumed that this changed the Future and negated the timeline Matt came from. In ''Primeval: New World A Future version of Mac Rendell (from an alternative timeline in which Mac joined the ARC) apparently travelled through a Spaghetti Junction to the Tank in September 2006, where he died saving Evan Cross. ''The Inquisition (New World Episode 1.11)'' Colonel Henderson Hall claimed to have seen the Future, and implied that it was extremely bleak and unpleasant. Hall also indicated that in the Future, the damage caused by Humanity's actions to Earth's ecosystem in the Present would cause a catastrophic environmental collapse. Appearances *Episode 2.4 *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.3 *Episode 3.5 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 5.1 (video) *Episode 5.6 Creatures *Future Predator *Future Bird *Future Shark *Mer Creatures **MerQueen *Camouflage Beast *Small Future Birds *Future Fungus *Megopteran *Future Maggot *Giant Burrowing Insect *Future Beetles *Humans **Matt Anderson **Gideon Anderson **Alternate Mac Rendell Gallery File:1x6motherFuturePredator.jpg|Future Predator (Episode 1.6) File:2x4futureShark.jpg|Future Shark (Episode 2.4) File:MerPromotional.jpg|Mer Creatures (Episode 2.4) File:3x2camoBeast2.jpg|Camouflage Beast (Episode 3.2) File:3x5futureFungusNaturalForm.png|Future Fungus (Episode 3.5) File:3x5creature1.jpg|Humanoid Fungus Creature (Episode 3.5) File:3x8megopteranPromo.jpg|Megopteran (Episode 3.8) File:3x8futureMaggot.jpg|Future Maggot (Episode 3.8) File:4x5mattTalksWithGideonAboutEthan.jpg|Future Human (Episode 4.6) File:5x1futureBurrower.png|Giant Burrowing Insect (Episode 5.1) File:5x4futureBeetle.png|Future Beetle (Episode 5.4) File:5x6mutatedFuturePredatorInFuture.png|Mutated Future Predator (Episode 5.6) Places Gallery File:Mers_vs_Team.jpg|Future Beach (Episode 2.4) File:3x5futureRainforest.png|Future Rainforest (Episode 3.5) File:3x8futureCity.png|Future City (Episode 3.8) File:Episode3.10_15.jpg|Future Anomaly Research Centre (Episode 3.10) File:Matt's_Dream.jpg|Sterile Earth Desert (Episode 4.1) Anomalies *Permian - Future Anomaly *Pliocene - Future Anomaly *Isle of Dogs - Future Beach Anomaly *Future City - Unknown Anomaly *Abandoned House Anomaly *Christine Johnson's Headquarters - Future City Anomaly *Richard Bentley's Apartment - Future Rainforest Anomaly *Race Circuit - Future City Anomaly *Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly *London - Sterile Earth Anomaly *First Man-made Anomaly *New Dawn Anomaly Gallery File:4._Future_Beach_Future-Present_Anomaly.png|Warehouse - Future Beach Anomaly File:2._House_Future-Present_Anomaly.png|Abandoned House Anomaly File:4._Future_City_Future-Present_Anomaly.png|Christine Johnson's Headquarters - Future City Anomaly File:5._Future_Rainforest_Future-Present_Anomaly.png|Richard Bentley's Apartment - Future Rainforest Anomaly File:3x8futureCity-RaceTrackAnomaly.jpg|Race Circuit - Future City Anomaly File:10._Future_ARC_Future-Cretaceous_Anomaly.png|Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly File:5x6firstManMadeAnomaly2.png|First Man-made Anomaly File:NewDawnAnomaly1.png|New Dawn Anomaly Trivia *It was indicated by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges that the Future in Series 4 and 5 was an alternate version of the Future to the one seen in in Series 3. *Due to the initial belief and theory before Series 3 that the Future Predators evolved naturally from bats in the Future over millions of years (as well as the fact that in Series 2, Helen did not mention nor make any attempt to negate the desolate Future seen in Series 3), there is a popular fan belief that the Future that Helen visited and took the Neural Clamps (and the Predators in Oliver Leek's creature army) from between Series 1 and 2 was an alternate Future to the one seen in Series 3. See Also *Timeline *Sterile Earth Future Category:Future Category:Time periods